


Important Words

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindness, Comfort, Deceit cheers him up, Deceit is fed up but he loves his childish boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Deceit Sanders, M/M, Pepper Spray, Remceit - Freeform, Remus is feeling inadequate, Violent Ideas, demus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Remus feels like his ideas aren't good enough and Deceit tried to cheer him only to give him a less than cheerful idea.





	Important Words

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and humorous.

"All words are important, Darling," Deceit spoke with a sure tone. No sarcasm, no lies, just telling him the truth. So confident in this that he didn't see the lie. Remus wished he could say his boyfriend was right about this, as he was with so many other things. 

Deceit was so smart, if he said it he had to be right. Except this time. "Do not ever let those fools silence you." Deceit's voice was filled with venom, not metaphorically. He spit out his s's with an inhuman hiss. "Your creativity is needed and valued, they are just blind and cannot see it." 

Remus smiled suddenly and perked up. "Blind!" He cried out. "What a perfect idea!" The childish side seemed to jump into Deceit's arm at an unnatural pace and plant a sloppy kiss on the tip of the snake side's nose. "Love you." 

Deceit only watched fondly for as his boyfriend ran up the stairs, a new pop in his step at whatever idea he had thought up this time. 

It was only when Remus charged down the stairs with a can of pepper spray that Deceit felt the normal feeling of trepidation. It only increased when Remus ignored his calls and ran straight to the light side's common room. 

Deceit released a long suffering sigh, his boyfriend was a handful but he couldn't deny the look of agitation on the prince's face was always worth the hassle. 


End file.
